


Danger Groins

by Nyomio



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Danger Groins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyomio/pseuds/Nyomio
Summary: Danger groins
Relationships: Danger Groins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Danger Groins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danger Groins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danger+Groins).



My danger groins are rock hard, baby.


End file.
